I Didn't Know I'd Love You So Much
by Bob-The-Magic-Fish
Summary: Based on the song from Repo! Blaine helps Kurt to grieve.


**AN: I took the idea for this fic from a certain rock opera by the name of Repo! The Genetic Opera.**

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing in here, I'm simply playing with the dolls XD**

Kurt watched as his dad slipped away from him, day by day worsening. He'd had another heart attack over the Christmas holidays; the presents still lay wrapped under the dark tree. Kurt had refused to leave the hospital, even when Blaine had begged him. So Blaine had stopped with him. Finn and Carole had taken it in turns to go back to the house to fetch clothes and other bits. Then early one morning the heart monitor just stopped.

The green read-out flat lined, causing half the staff on the ward to rush to the room.

But Burt had already slipped from the living world to heaven, or wherever he was going, and into his wife's arms.

It was days before Kurt spoke to anyone, even Blaine; he simply sat in one place, his face white and drawn. His hands shook whenever someone made him eat or drink. Finally Blaine decided that he needed to do something more than hold the broken shell of his boyfriend. A quick internet search revealed the prefect song. Knowing that, even in his semi-comatose state, Kurt would hear and absorb the lyrics to the song Blaine played it on repeat for hours.

At the funeral Blaine put his plan into action. They were stood by the foot of the open coffin. Blaine had put the music from the song onto his phone after adding a slight intro to it. It didn't surprise Blaine at all when Kurt immediately started the song.

"_Dad be still,  
>There is nothing here to take,<br>It can wait." _ His voice was so sweet, so thick with emotion; it was like he was pouring everything out a hundred times over with every word. Silence fell as Kurt reached the end of his beginning stanza. Mercedes and the other Glee members were standing silent with Mr Schue, their faces blank at the apparently sudden outburst.

"_Kurt, your mother's calling me."_Blaine sang from behind Kurt, putting his hand on his now shaking boyfriend's shoulder like his father used to do. He'd changed the lyrics slightly to fit better.

_"Sometimes I wanted to cry  
>When the people on TV were not quite the way we were<br>Somehow I guess I just knew.  
>But I didn't know I'd love you so much<br>I didn't know I'd love you so much  
>I didn't know I'd love you so much<br>But I do." _Kurt was openly crying, the tears flooding his face._  
><em>  
><em>"Sometimes I'd stay up all night<br>Wishing to God that I was the one who died.  
>Sometimes it's not enough time.<br>But I didn't know I'd love you so much  
>I didn't know I'd love you so much<br>I didn't know I'd love you so much  
>But I do."<em>Blaine caught Kurt as he collapsed, unable to stand for sobbing now. Blaine lowered them both to the ground, wrapping his arms around Kurt.

_"Didn't know I'd love you so much._" Kurt barely managed to whisper.  
><em>"Didn't know I'd love you so much.<em>" Blaine sang out as he echoed the boy, proud that Kurt was finally grieving and that he could hold him.  
><em>"Didn't know I'd love you so much<br>But I do._" They sang together, their voices harmonizing even through the tears.  
><em>"Kurt, go." <em>Blaine almost demanded of his boyfriend.

_"Dad, I will not leave you here  
>You will live<em>." Kurt's voice was slightly stronger, his determination that this was a bad dream evident.

_"But you've already saved me, dear.  
>Go and change the world for me."<em>Blaine reassured Kurt, who still sobbed.

_"We will always have each other  
>In our time of need<br>(Kurt) Daddy, you're the world to me./(Blaine) Kurt, you're the world to me"._ The silence after the last notes died away was deafening. Then another pair of arms wrapped around the boys. Finn's tears were almost shocking. Then the others from ND joined them on the floor. Then Carole and Mr Schue. And then other people, until everyone was grouped into a massive grieving hug.

Hours after everyone but Blaine had left the house Kurt finally spoke. They were all just sitting in the family room together, feeling odd without Burt.

"Thank you Blaine… just thank you." Kurt whispered into Blaine's still damp shirt. Blaine simply kissed the top of Kurt's head as the taller boy finally drifted into the first period of restful sleep since his dad had died. With Blaine there to hold him everything would be fine.


End file.
